flumpty_bumpty_eggfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Flumpty Bumpty
Você está procurando por Golden Flumpty? ONaF = "Oi! Eu sou Flumpty Bumpty. Eu sou um ovo. Eu sou imune ao enredo e posso transcender o tempo e o espaço. Também, eu estou indo atrás de você. Você pode descobrir o resto. Tenha diversão! *risadas*" - Chamada telefônica de Flumpty pro jogador em One Night at Flumpty's Flumpty Bumpty, ou Flumpty ''' abreviado, é o principal antagonista em One Night at Flumpty's. De acordo com ele, ele é "imune ao enredo", pode "transcender o tempo e o espaço", e mata alguém quando ele sente que deve. Ele é amigo do igualmente violento Birthday Boy Blam. Segundo o comentário do desenvolvedor e o jornal que o The Beaver segura, Flumpty sequestra o jogador porquê ele sente que deve, e ele quer um amigo. Se ele pegar o jogador ele vai matá-lo, resultando em um jumpscare não tornando-se amigos. Se ele sobreviver, o jogador e Flumpty tornam-se melhores amigos. Aparência Ele é um grande, branco perolado, ovo antropomórfico, com um sorriso constante em seu rosto quando ele não está matando o jogador. Ele tem pretos, pontos ovais pros olhos, um nariz de botão, e, olhando fragilmente, ele tem membros finos de desenho animado, como gravetos. Jumpscare Em seu jumpscare, sua aparição é diferente. Seus olhos se tornaram mais realistas e vermelhos de sangue e ele aparece ter dentes afiados. Ele também aparece com um tom azul claro (isso pode ser devido à iluminação). Sua língua é mangual e se torna igual à de uma serpente. Comportamento Portas Se ele não aparece nas câmeras, o jogador provavelmente vai precisar checar a porta esquerda. Se ele não está ponto cego, então é mais provável Flumpty estar na mesma sala que o The Redman. Localizações Ele começa na CAM 1. Ele irá se mover aleatoriamente pela CAM 2A ou CAM 2B, CAM 3 e CAM 4, finalmente chegando/teleportando ao The Office. Áudio Essa é a ligação que Flumpty faz pro jogador na primeira e única noite do jogo. Arquivo:ONAF - 02 - The Call.ogg Esse som ocorre quando Flumpty mata o jogador. '''AVISO! ALTO! Arquivo:Sfx deathsound.ogg Esse som ocorre quando Flumpty vai de uma sala até outra (passos). Arquivo:Sfx lowstomp.ogg Trivialidades * Flumpty é aquele que está falando no telefone no início da primeira e única noite no jogo. Como ele começa à aparecer na CAM 1, você pode atualmente vigiá-lo enquanto ele faz a ligação. * Flumpty às vezes aparece no lado direito da câmera mais próxima do escritório, mas apenas aparece no ponto cego esquerdo. * Seu nome é provavelmente inspirado por Humpty Dumpty, um ovo de um famoso tema do berçário. * Ele é o único personagem que leva menos do que 6 segundos para entrar no The Office. * Apesar de ser o antagonista principal, ele não age da mesma forma que Freddy Fazbear de Five Nights at Freddy's age. Ao invés disso, ele vai se aproximar do escritório através da porta esquerda (Freddy se aproxima através da porta direita) e vai desativar os controles da porta (se Freddy está na sua sala, ele vai atacar em um tempo tempo aleatório ao invés de desativar qualquer coisa) se a porta esquerda não estiver fechada, assim como Bonnie, outro animatrônico de Five Nights at Freddy's. * Ele é dublado por Jonathan, como ouvido no comentário, pois suas vozes são surpreendentemente similares. * Ele tem dentes afiados, mas apenas em seu jumpscare. * Quando Flumpty está na CAM 1 ele parece ter um rosto menor do que ele tem nas outras salas. * Quando Flumpty dá um jumpscare em você, sua língua é de serpente. * Flumpty não tem as melhores habilidades sociais. |-| ONaF 2 = Flumpty Bumpty reprisa seu papel como principal antagonista do One Night at Flumpty's 2. Aparência Como no primeiro jogo, ele é um ovo gordo e gigante com uma feliz expressão, mas ele parece ser menor do que seu homólogo em One Night at Flumpty's. Além disso, sua aparência permanece inalterada. Ás vezes na CAM 3, ele é visto segurando um pequeno chapéu marrom. Comportamento Flumpty começa a noite na CAM 3. Quando ele aparece no corredor, ele hesita por meio segundo antes de começar à aumentar o exposímetro (mesmo que o monitor esteja sendo usado), dando ao jogador tempo de desligar a luz antes que ele ataque. Flumpty enche o exposímetro à uma taxa lenta em comparação com os outros antagonistas, se o exposímetro enche por completo quando Flumpty está no corredor, ele irá atacar o jogador. Também, ele não tem um caminho definido, e vai teleportar para uma sala aleatória ou pra porta do The Office. Se ele não está em nenhuma das câmeras, sua próxima parada será o The Office em poucos segundos. Como no primeiro jogo, Flumpty ataca pelo lado esquerdo do corredor ao invés do direito. Jumpscare Em seu jumpscare, sua face parece ser completamente quebrada, não revelando nada, exceto seus olhos, nariz e dentes. Suas sobrancelhas também podem ser vistas. Seus olhos são vermelhos de sangue e ele tem um nariz de crânio. Ele também parece ter grandes mãos bejes ou laranjas agarrando o jogador. Ele parece estar tentando tirar o rosto do jogador, de acordo com a música do toca discos. Flumpty também parece brincar um pouco, como quando ele está na porta, ele parece estar brincado de pique-esconde com você. Localizações Flumpty Bumpty pode ser visto na CAM 1, CAM 2, CAM 3, CAM 6, CAM 7 e no The Office. Trivialidades * Flumpty é um dos dois personagens que compartilha um dos barulhos de jumpscare. O outro personagem que compartilha isso é o Birthday Boy Blam. * Flumpty Bumpty, juntamente com Blam, origina a partir de um grupo de história de quadrinhos feito por Jonochrome e seus amigos. * Flumpty é o único personagem que dá tempo pro jogador desligar a luz. * Em ambos os jogos, Flumpty é descrito com rachaduras em sua casca revelando um grande rosto humano escuro (ainda não é confirmado que Flumpty tem um corpo dentro). Isso é mostrado nas alucinações do primeiro jogo, e quando ele ataca você no segundo jogo. |-| OWaF = Flumpty Bumpty teria reaparecido mais uma vez como um personagem jogável e o final antagonista em One Week at Flumpty's Aparência A aparência de Flumpty permanece a mesma do seu design dos primeiros jogos. Comportamento Flumpty presumivelmente começa na "The Egg's Chamber" na CAM 01, e lentamente faz seu caminho em direção ao The Office em uma tentativa de matar o jogador. Seu caminho pode ser bloqueado por girar as paredes das salas ao redor e ativar os lasers, e ele pode ser atordoado momentaneamente se tirar uma foto dele. Ele é o personagem de foco na noite 5. A Sexta Noite Uma desbloqueável noite 6 teria sido uma cutscene especial, revelando o jogador ser Flumpty. |-| Morte = A Morte de Flumpty Flumpty Bumpty morreu por ter uma grande queda, semelhante ao Humpty Bumpty, assim perdendo sua imunidade ao plot e sendo incapaz de retornar. A imagem anunciando a morte de Flumpty vem com estas mensagens: "Eu declaro isso, a canônica morte de Flumpty." |-| Galeria = One Night at Flumpty's Title Screen.png|Flumpty no menu principal do jogo Flumpty Bumpty in CAM 1 Texture.png|A textura de Flumpty na CAM 1, variação 1 Flumpty Bumpty in CAM 1 Texture2.png|A textura de Flumpty na CAM 1, variação 2 Flumpty Bumpty in CAM 2A Texture.png|A textura de Flumpty na CAM 2A Flumpty Bumpty in CAM 2B Texture.png|A textura de Flumpty na CAM 2B Flumpty Bumpty in CAM 4 Texture.png|A textura de Flumpty na CAM 4 CAM 5.png|A visão da CAM 5. Note que tem uma pintura de Flumpty encostada na parede Flumpty Bumpty Picture in CAM 5.png|CAM 5 com um zoom na pintura de Flumpty Flumpty Bumpty at the Door Texture.png|A textura de Flumpty na porta esquerda Flumpty Bumpty Hallucination.png|A alucinação de Flumpty, variação 1 Flumpty Bumpty Hallucination2.png|A alucinação de Flumpty, variação 2 Flumpty Bumpty Hallucination3.png|A alucinação de Flumpty, variação 3 Flumpty Bumpty Hallucination4.png|A alucinação de Flumpty, variação 4 Flumpty Bumpty Jumpscare Frame.png|Um frame do jumpscare de Flumpty Flumpty drawing.png|A textura de Flumpty visto nos créditos do jogo Flumpty Bumpty in the Credits.png|Flumpty visto nos créditos do jogo Galeria em Construção. Aguarde... Categoria:Personagens Categoria:One Night at Flumpty's Categoria:One Night at Flumpty's 2